


Be Confident

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: After mulling over some words from Nozomi, Umi decides that she needs to take more risks, and Nozomi will get to witness that firsthand. (Originally posted on 3/14/17 by me on FFN.)





	Be Confident

Umi laid back on a beach chair, shaded by an umbrella. She was supposed to be enjoying her day on the beach, especially since it was basically empty. It helped when one of your friends was rich and owned a beach house. Usually a few placating and teasing words from Nozomi was enough to get Maki to allow them to stay there. It was nice to have a vacation every so often, and admittedly it was nicer on the finances when the whole thing was basically free.

At present, there were only four people on the beach. Besides her, there was also Maki, Hanayo, and Nozomi. In the water, Hanayo and Nozomi were tossing a beach ball back and forth, while Maki was seated not too far from Umi, reading a book and occasionally glancing at the water, specifically at Hanayo. It was pretty noticeable.

"Why don't you go out there?" Umi called over, getting Maki's attention. "I'm sure Hanayo would love for you to join her."

Maki tilted her sunglasses down, smiling slightly. "I know. I just wanted to finish this chapter before I went out there. The beach is such a nice place to get some reading done." Well, not everyone could spend a bunch of time on the beach reading, but Umi nodded all the same. "Aren't you going out as well? I'm sure the same thing applies for Nozomi."

"Yeah, I am. I just..." She sighed softly, glancing up at the umbrella again. "I've got a lot on my mind."

"Oh?" Maki closed her book and propped herself up on her elbow, staring at Umi. "What is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, it's just something Nozomi said to me. She said I needed more confidence." The thought brought a frown to Umi's lips. "It wasn't a malicious comment or anything, I just haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Do you think I'm too timid, Maki?"

"I wouldn't say that." Maki hummed quietly in thought. "I don't think she means that you're timid. Maybe she means you aren't much of a risk taker. When was the last time you did anything exciting?" Umi thought on it, staring at nothing in complete silence as she wracked her brain for anything that could be considered 'exciting'. It was frustrating that she couldn't think of anything.

"Uh..."

"I thought so." Smirking, Maki placed her book on the chair and stood up, removing her sunglasses and leaving them on top of the book. "You know how Nozomi is. She does a lot of crazy, shameless things, but it's always out of love. Maybe she wants you to be a little shameless too." With a quick wave, Maki jogged out towards the water, greeting Hanayo and Nozomi, who both smiled brightly at her appearance.

Umi watched the three of them for a couple minutes more, thinking about what Maki had said and trying to add it to what Nozomi had previously mentioned. Maybe Maki was right. As much as she shuddered at the thought of throwing away her shame, there was a lot of truth in what both of them had said. Besides, Nozomi had done so much for her. It couldn't have been too exciting to watch her practice archery all of those times, and she had never been too forward just because it had the potential to make Umi feel uncomfortable. She was so sweet... too sweet for her. The thought filled her with a confidence that she hoped she could maintain. It was time to take a risk: for Nozomi.

When she stood up, Maki had joined Hanayo in playing with the beach ball, but Nozomi had swam towards the farther end of the shore. That's where Umi headed for. She got into the water and swam that way, her stroke perfectly befitting her name. As she neared Nozomi, she dived underwater, wanting to try sneaking up on her.

She popped out of the water, wrapping her arms around Nozomi from behind and getting a surprised gasp from her. "Umi-chan, ya scared me!" Umi chuckled softly, feeling her heart start to beat faster at the sound of Nozomi's laugh. She had found that it was possible to not just see Nozomi's smile, but to hear it as well.

"Sorry about that." Umi smiled though, gently placing a kiss on Nozomi's neck as she hugged her. "I just..." She blushed at the thought of what she planned to say, much less what she was going to do. "I missed you."

"Aww, I missed ya too!" Nozomi looked over her shoulder with a cheeky grin. "But we've both been on the same beach the entire time, ya know."

"I-I know that." Umi blushed deeper, hiding her face against Nozomi's shoulder. This was harder than she expected, and she'd already expected it to be difficult. How did Maki do it? They both weren't that different, yet she knew that Maki could be a placated puppy in Hanayo's presence. Was it just some kind of power that Hanayo had? Could she release herself into Nozomi's power? "C-Can't I miss you?"

"Of course ya can!" Nozomi smiled and wiggled her backside against Umi. "You're the sweetest, Umi-chan." Instead of answering, Umi tried to hide the soft whine she was desperate to voice aloud, subtly rubbing herself against Nozomi. She couldn't deny how stunningly sexy Nozomi was - never could, never would - nor the fact that she was as dominant as she was teasing. Being the dominant one for once... That would be exciting, wouldn't it?

Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands to Nozomi's back and started to gently massage it. They had floated into a somewhat shallower portion of the ocean, allowing the two of them to stand comfortably while still being submersed in water. It allowed Umi to more easily continue her machinations. With the pretense of the massage as a distraction, she slipped her fingers into the strings of Nozomi's bikini top and deftly untied it.

It took a moment for Nozomi to notice, but it wasn't hard to figure out that she was feeling a bit 'freer' than usual. "Eh?" She glanced down, eyes widening at her top floating in front of her. "W-Woah Umi-chan! What're ya doin'?"

"Wh-What does it look like?" Umi grumbled in embarrassment, moving her hands again, this time onto Nozomi's chest. She gave it a squeeze, drawing a soft, pleasurable moan from Nozomi.

"O-Oooh, is this about the confidence thing? I was just teasing, Umi-chan." She moaned again when Umi's fingers flicked across her nipples. "Mmm, but I'm totally fine with this." Umi really hoped that neither Maki or Hanayo turned towards them, as this was definitely the pinnacle of shamelessness in her life. Strangely though, it felt... good. Why did it feel so exciting?

"I-I know you were teasing. I wanted to prove to you that I can be confident, though." She kept massaging Nozomi's impressive breasts, leaning in to whisper, "I just can't resist these beautiful breasts of yours." Just saying it out loud caused her cheeks to burn, but it gave her a twinge of satisfaction to see soft shades of pink on Nozomi's cheeks as well.

"Th-That's very forward of you, Umi-chan." She pressed back against Umi, shivering in the water. "I didn't know ya had it in ya." _'Me either.'_ Umi kept that thought to herself, though. Instead she pressed on, sneaking one hand down to Nozomi's legs. She nibbled on Nozomi's ear to distract her mind before she took the plunge, slipping her hand into Nozomi's bikini. Her fingers automatically brushed against Nozomi's slit as she went down. "Oh!"

 _'Confidence, Umi! Confidence!'_ This was going to be an important moment in her growth as a lover. Not that she'd ever be able to explain that to anyone else, but whatever. She brushed Nozomi's hair out of the way and went for her neck, planting kisses on the skin while gently sucking on it. Then she slowly thrust her finger inside Nozomi, spreading her lower lips.

The sounds of Nozomi moaning encouraged her to keep going, blocking out their surroundings and concentrating solely on the task before her. Her own heat was starting to burn within her, but she tried her best to ignore that too, though she allowed herself to press and rub against Nozomi's ass at a faster pace than before. Meanwhile, her fingers began to move faster inside of Nozomi's pussy, and she was enjoying the heavier breathing coming from her lover.

She could feel Nozomi's body tensing in front of her, knowing that she was close. Keeping at it, she concentrated her fingers' energy on Nozomi's clit, rubbing until Nozomi was letting out louder, strangled moans. She refused to slow down her pace until Nozomi, which she finally did with several body spasms splashing water around them. It didn't seem possible to keep her from basically shouting out her pleasure, but Umi wasn't sure that she wanted to stop listening to the sound.

Umi slowly pulled her hand from Nozomi's bikini, allowing her to turn around. She gave Nozomi a sheepish smile, her face completely red from their lewd activities. Nozomi's face was actually decently red as well, but there was a lustful glint in her eyes that Umi only noticed just before she found herself being lifted off her feet. "H-Hey!"

"I'm proud of yer confidence, Umi-chan, but I think it's fair that I show you mine too." Laughing, she slung Umi over her shoulder and grabbed her undone bikini top, taking both to the shore and placing Umi on her back, resting her against the sand. "Hope you don't mind if I play with my food."

"J-Jeez, Nozomi..." Umi continued to blush, but wasn't going to stop Nozomi from grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs, She closed her eyes as her bottoms were pulled down, leaving her with the unfamiliar sensation of her naked butt against the sand. Nozomi clearly wasn't there to waste time, quickly moving in between Umi's legs and running her tongue along her slit. Her previous actions with Nozomi already had her hot and ready. It wasn't the ocean that had made her wet.

Nozomi's hands moved to Umi's hips as she dipped her tongue inside, making Umi arch her back. She was too worked up for any teasing, and luckily it seemed like Nozomi recognized that, considering her quick pace. Her tongue danced expertly in and out of Umi's pussy, causing the flames of passion to burn hard and deep within her. She wanted to cum so badly.

Her eyes were still closed, mostly to keep from having to stare directly into the sun. She was still soaked from the ocean, but she was beginning to feel the heat against her back. Even with her eyes closed, she was acutely aware of everything that was going on, especially when she could feel Nozomi's hands getting underneath her top to give her breasts some much-needed attention. It didn't take much more to bring her to the climax she was so desperately craving.

She was quieter than Nozomi, though her body showcased what her voice could not, thrashing and spasming beneath Nozomi's tongue. Her juices coated Nozomi's face as she came, taking a longer time than Nozomi for her body to calm down from the sensations. She was still panting, trying to calm down her rapidly-beating heart, when Nozomi laid down on top of her with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well Umi-chan, I gotta hand it to ya. Doing that with ya was definitely exciting. I should tell ya to be confident more often."

"You're still the dominator, though." Umi chuckled softly, squeaking in surprise when Nozomi kissed her.

"It doesn't matter who's top or bottom. As long as we're both getting pleasure, it doesn't matter who takes control." She winked at Umi. "You should definitely do it more often." Umi was embarrassed by the praise, but secretly enjoyed it. Well... considering all that had just happened, did she have to be secret about it anymore? Maybe it was the sand, but with Nozomi's breasts pressing down against her own, she was starting to feel hot all over again.

"More often?" A grin began to slowly spread across her face. "How about now?" Using her muscular frame, she pushed Nozomi off of her and turned the tables, now laying on top of Nozomi as she buried her face in her lover's massive chest.

"Oh my! Well, I think now's as good a time as any." Laughing, Nozomi poked Umi's shoulder before they got any further. "Maybe we could go back in the water, though? It's gettin' kinda hot out here." Nodding, Umi stood up and hastily pulled her bottoms back up, helping Nozomi back to her feet.

As they stepped into the water, Umi surprised Nozomi with a kiss, the two of them embracing as they fell into the water. The ocean became their own playground, a place where they could be confident together. It still seemed shameful, but Umi definitely wasn't regretting what they just did... or what they were going to be doing again and again.


End file.
